Emergency signalling in the event of a vehicle collision is used, in particular, to automatically communicate the information on the collision of the vehicle to competent bodies, in particular to an emergency service centre or a rescue service. In this context, the document DE 10 2009 033 560 B4 discloses a process where the emergency message is sent from a mobile device once acceleration and speed data has been recorded in the mobile device and evaluated. Further, the document DE 10 2007 024 177 A1 discloses a process for detecting an emergency situation and for issuing an emergency call by means of a mobile communications device. Similarly, the document US 2005/0208925 A1 relates to an automatic emergency message which is sent from a mobile telephone.
Apart from using a mobile telephone installed in the vehicle, for detecting an emergency situation and for sending an emergency message in the event of a collision, it has been proposed to retrofit permanently installed suitable devices in motor vehicles for this purpose. Such retrofit modules normally comprise acceleration sensors for measuring vibrations on the vehicle. In case threshold values are exceeded, the retrofit module initiates a radio link for the communication of accident data. A transmission of data is carried out via the radio link without having to establish a voice communication to the emergency call centre.
From the document TW 1271336 B a speed measuring device for a vehicle is known, which can receive and process GPS signals and which on this basis determines speed signals. The voltage supply to the speed measuring means can be effected by connecting it via a connecting cable to a cigarette lighter in the vehicle.
The document DE 19 546 700 A1 discloses a device for indicating a pollutant content inside a motor vehicle, wherein an indicating device is provided in the interior via which values measured by at least one sensor and evaluated by a measuring device are indicated. This device also can be connected via a cable connection to the cigarette lighter of the motor vehicle for supplying it with voltage.
A process and a device for securing a vehicle are disclosed in the document EP 1 950 108 A1. A wireless sensor is provided for this purpose. This may be plugged into a cigarette lighter of the motor vehicle and sends signals via a wireless connection to a loudspeaker serving as a siren.
The document DE 10 240 830 B3 discloses a device for sending an emergency call. The device has a sensor which generates a sensor signal in the event of a vehicle collision. This sensor signal is then used to activate the transmitter of the device in order to issue an emergency call. The emergency call is transmitted together with position data of the device. The device has a holder for the transmitter, wherein at least one sensor is arranged in the holder for generating a sensor signal.
In the document DE 29 911 588 U1 a medicine cabinet for a private car is described which includes an integrated emergency call set. The medicine cabinet consists of a plastic housing or box with an emergency call button and a digital telephone, an antenna, a battery compartment and an additional connection for corded operation.
Furthermore, the document DE 29 924 325 U1 discloses a construction kit for mounting in a vehicle, intended for radio transmission of an already saved information set, with a first single-casing construction unit comprising a first antenna together with an evaluation unit detecting the geographic location, which construction unit has an additional local storage unit for this local value and a second construction unit comprising at least one activation unit for activating the information set.
Furthermore, a device for making an emergency call in a vehicle is known from the document FR 2891687.